


trapped for the night

by Eikeemili



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Horror, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikeemili/pseuds/Eikeemili
Summary: It happened so quick, one second she was making out with Luke in the back of the bus the next she was thrown into the air landing hard on her back, getting the air squeezed out of her lungs and getting knocked out. She didn’t know how long she’d been out when she woke up alone inside the bus. They’d hit something and the bus had tipped on the side now forcing Julie to crawl over seats to the door where she had to pull herself uporthe gang gets trapped in an abandoned ghost town but quickly discovers its not as abandoned as it seemed and they might have to fight for their lives to get out.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little project I started mostly for my own enjoyment but I decided I wanted to share it with whoever would wanna read it so I'll upload it in 3 parts the next couple days so stay tuned 
> 
> warning: swearing, puking (non-graphic)

Julie's pov

It happened so quick, one second she was making out with Luke in the back of the bus the next she was thrown into the air landing hard on her back, getting the air squeezed out of her lungs and getting knocked out. She didn’t know how long she’d been out when she woke up alone inside the bus. They’d hit something and the bus had tipped on the side now forcing Julie to crawl over seats to the door where she had to pull herself up

around the bus stood her friends all trying their best to cope with the situation. 

It was a week earlier when the teacher had decided that Julie and a little bunch of people from the music program at her school, would take a bus trip to another school and tell them about theirs, trying to attract new students. And now their bus had crashed in the middle of nowhere at night. Great.

“Oh, Julie you okay!” It was Flynn who was rushing over to hug her.

“when you didn’t come out we thought something bad had happened” this time it was Alex who spoke, he was kneeled beside Reggie who was passed out against the bus.

Julie quickly made her way over to Reggie and looked at Alex “what happened to him” Alex shrugged but never took his eyes of Reggie still checking him over for other injuries “my guess is a head injury” Julie nodded and looked around at the others, that’s when it hit her. where was Luke!

She checked their surroundings feverishly “if you’re looking for Luke, he went with the bus driver and Willie into some abandoned ghost town 10 minutes ago” she heard Carrie say from a stone near a tall tree, she was using as a chair. 

“How far away?” Julie asked she was worried about Luke, and her gut told her this place was bad news.

Alex stood up and straightened his back before turning around to face her “I don’t know, it’s not like any of us been there before” 

“Why are you concerned anyway, no one lives there anymore, at least that’s what the driver said” Flynn added

“I don’t know, this place just seems off” Alex and Carrie started laughing pissing Julie off.

“What? What’s so funny” Julie asked venom in her voice giving the two of them a scolding look.

“It’s just, there’s no one here so why would-“ Alex was caught short by a loud sound nearby that sends everyone running off, to where Reggie still laid unconscious.

“What was that?” Nick asked his voice shakey, he had been inside the bus looking for a working phone until the sound had sent him running out to the rest of the group.

“if nothings out here then what was that,” Julie asked Alex who looked scared out of his mind.

“Probably an animal” Alex answered with clear uncertainty, eyes wide scanning the surroundings for any movement.

“Maybe we should head toward town too, we’ll get nothing out of standing around here waiting,” Julie suggested, she hated the idea of going In there, but on the other hand, She felt useless standing around waiting.

“Yeah Sure great but eh” Alex answered and nodded toward Reggie who still was out cold “how are we transporting Reg, we can’t just leave him here” 

“And I’m not staying here with him I’ll tell you that much” Carrie started a long rant of complaining which Julie completely tuned out and looked at Alex, Flynn and nick instead “we’ll try to wake him if it doesn’t work” she looked directly at Alex this time “can you carry him?” Alex nodded and they quickly got to a business trying to wake their friend.

Luke's pov

When Luke had agreed to go on this trip he hadn’t exactly taken into consideration that he would be passing through a creepy forest with looking for help cause there bus had crashed. 

“How long till we’re there,” Willie asked the bus driver who was a good couple meter ahead of them.

“About 5 minutes boys, how you holding up?” He asked the two boys who looked at each other and shrugged “we’re a little shaken” Luke replied. which probably was a solid respond seeing as they just been in a car crash.

“I understand, I’m sorry you guys got dragged into all this,” the driver said still moving in a fast pace in the direction of what luke assumed were the town.

After walking and additional mile, a small light came into view “I thought the town was supposed to be abandoned” Willie whispered to Luke, a look of puzzlement crossed his face. 

“Who are you?” Luke nearly jumped to the moon in shock. It was an older woman who stood in front of them. Around 60, she wore an old worn-out brown dress and her wavy grey hair was in a low ponytail.

“I’ll ask once again, who are you?” she repeated. The bus driver walked in front of them deciding to be the active speaker on the group’s behalf.

“I’m John and my bus crashed a couple of miles outside this village, we’re just looking for a phone” the woman nodded but still looked sternly at the three “do yourself a favour and get the hell outta here,” she said walking off leaving the three standing in confusion right outside the dimly lit village.

“That was strange” Willie nodded in agreeing with Lukes statement.

“I don’t like this place,” Willie said taking his phone up “still no service,” he mumbled before putting it down.

“Boys we’ll continue into town and see if we can find more civilised people,” the bus driver said before walking off for the boys to follow.

They continued but had little to no luck. All the houses were empty and seemed untouched. Luke had checked the left side of the village thoroughly before hearing Willie call out “hey guys I found something!” Luke ran toward him and it quickly struck him. Singing. 

“What is that?” He asked looking at the others who seemed almost in trance moving toward the sound. the more luke listened the more he felt called out to as well. they started moving not being able to contain themselves from the music calling out to them. 

as they got closer they saw around 15 people were sitting around a fireplace singing along to this song while drinking what Luke assumed to be a form of hot beverage. 

“Why don’t you join us?” A woman asked the three, the rest of the people nodded and waved them over. It seemed wrong but the crowd looked so friendly and the more he listened to the song the better it started sounding.

Willie was already over there and before Luke could register it he too was walking over there his legs moving on their own.

“You look thirsty boys want some tea?” The friendly woman from before asked offering both a cup of this steaming hot sweet-smelling liquid that they both took and immediately drank from.

“How is it?” She asked in that sweet hypnotic tone.  
“Awesome....” Willie answered. Luke himself didn’t have the strength, he felt so tired and before he knew it he was out.

Reggie's pov

Reggie’s head was throbbing and his whole body felt sore. He had been awake for some time but he didn’t dare open his eyes scared the light from the outside would make it worse, that is until he eventually did and found himself getting piggybacked by Alex.

“How far is that stupid village” Carrie complained, gaining a groan from Julie.

“Stop talking Carrie!” Julie yelled for what Reggie assumed wasn’t the first time this night.

“We have been walking for 30 minutes, Julie! I feel it’s in my right to ask okay?!” Carrie answered back and Suddenly Alex stopped startling Reggie. 

“Look!” He said and Reggie opened his eyes and saw what Alex had meant. 

a few hundred meters ahead a small light shined.

“Where we going?” Reggie asked and Alex placed him down still holding a steady arm around him.

“into a small abandoned town near where the bus crashed” that’s when it hit him they’d crashed. One second he was chatting with Flynn the next he was out and now they were in a wood who knows where.

“It doesn’t look abandoned though,” Nick said referring to the small light.

“Maybe it’s the boys who found a house with working electricity?” Flynn suggested, and Alex nodded in agreement

“a solid guess at least,” he said before looking at him, “you think you can walk” 

“Yeah I’ll be fine” and that concludes it, the walking continued.

Alex's pov

The town was just as dreadful and gloomy as expected. The houses were in ruins and the street lights were either broken or dimming.

“This doesn’t look like a horror movie at all” Flynn sarcastically commented as they walked down the street Alex couldn’t help but laugh a little at Flynn’s comment. it was true this place looked horrifying.

“Well this is probably one of the safest places there is, no one would wanna be here alone waiting for someone to magically appear out of the blue” Alex try to reason but Flynn looked at Julie who simply shook her head telling her to drop it.

“Let just continue,”

Wait- where’s Carrie?” It was Reggie and he was right Carrie were nowhere to be seen.

“She probably just wandered off somewhere” Alex started looking around and calling out for her but she didn’t answer.

“Maybe we should split up and look for her? She must be scared walking around all alone” Nick asked, too looking around for the lost girl

“Yeah I’ll go with nick and Flynn, and then you two will go together,” Julie said taking command. “We’ll go vest then you go east” she ordered before pulling nick and Flynn along with her leaving Alex and Reggie to go the other way.

Carrie's pov

She hadn’t intended to get lots in this ghost town it just sorta happened, and now she was walking around by herself occasionally knocking on doors hoping to find someone who would be able to help

In the silence of it all she heard footsteps behind her she looked around her for anything that could be used as a weapon in case anyone tried some funny business, she settled for a large stick.

“Who’s there!?” She held the stick in front of her fearing whatever was out there, but she got no answer just more footstep now approaching her from behind, this time closer than the one before. She held the stick close to her. 

“I swear to god if this is a joke ill make your life a living hell!” she called out kinda hoping it was a prank.

“mine” the voice seemed so far away and windy but the word was clear as day. 

“Who are you!” She commanded to know still holding the stick out ready to defend herself if needed. 

“mine!” this time it was more stern but still as far away sounding as before.

The voices kept going and more joined overlapping each other “mine” “mine” “mine” it was so loud and Carrie fell to her knees closing her eyes and covering her ears to tune out all the noise. But quickly she swung into action when something touched her shoulder she stood up with her eyes still closed and struck hitting something and moments later hearing it fall to the ground.

“Geez Carrie I think you broke Alex....” it was Reggie!  
Carrie opened her eyes and saw Alex kneeled over Reggie at his side checking if he’s okay.

“What the hell guys that wasn’t funny!!” Carrie was furious at the two,

“sure wasn’t that hurt like hell,” Alex said a bit strained holding his midsection where Carrie assumed she’d hit him.

“Maybe if you hadn’t tried to scare me I wouldn’t have had to,” Carrie said still shaken about what just happened. 

“We didn’t try to scare you we found you curled on the ground and we wanted to check if you were hurt,” Reggie said confused.

“wait, so the voices from before weren’t you?” The said voices had stopped now but the uneasiness from before was still very much present.

“What voices?” Alex had recovered from the blow and now looked equally confused as Reggie.

“these empty voices and footsteps around me” Carrie answered this was way too twisted for her liking. 

“You probably just heard us walking and the wind howling Carrie there’s no such thing as ghosts” Alex tried to sound reassuring but he sounded dubious. 

“I don’t know man this place is straight out of a horror film” Reggie Said. 

“L-let just finds the others,” Alex said getting up.

“mine” “mine” “mine”

“D-do you guys hear that?” Reggie spoke his voice small and scared. 

“M-more importantly do you guys see that?” Alex pointed to the houses and when Carrie spotted it her stomach dropped and she clung to the stick she’d used earlier.

In the windows of all the abandoned houses stood people Faces white as sheets with pitch-black eyes starring at them, all repeating “mine” simultaneously. their faces were in a twisted smile and long nails clawing at the windows.

“Maybe we should get out” Carrie had found out Alex was a great source of protection and was currently hiding behind him.

“We can’t leave without the others” was he crazy? of course they could and the could find outside help and get away from this hell hole.

“I know but we’re no help to them if we’re dead!” Carrie bickered back

“But if we leave we don’t know what these crazy things will do to them” 

“Guys-“

“Well if we get out we’ll be able to go for help in another town”

“Guys-“

“But what if it’s already too late-“

“GUYS!!!!” Alex yelled looking more scared than Carrie had ever seen the blond “look” he pointed.

As if this mess couldn’t have gotten worse it did the people that before had been staring from inside the house was now surrounding the three, getting closer and closer.

“What the hell are we gonna do?” Alex asked frantically his breath getting unsteadier the closer they got. 

Carrie took a deep breath and prepped herself stick in hand. “find something and hit them” 

Reggie nodded and found a couple of larger rocks he probably intended to throw at them. Alex on the other hand had just fallen looking like his whole world just ended. 

“Reggie we’ll fend them off” she couldn’t have said that slower because as she finished one of these things lunged itself at the group landing on top of a very startled Reggie. He took one of the stone and started punching it taking his fair share of hits. But Carrie hadn’t time to observe Reggie’s struggle as another went after her. 

She punched hard but it didn’t budge, it only got mad and it’s long slim grey fingers started scratching her leg ruining her jeans and leaving bloody cuts along her thigh. She punched it with the stick harder this time but the stick wasn’t strong enough and broke. “Great,” she thought to herself right before the creature flipped her on her back putting her in a similar situation like the one Reggie were in. 

They both tried their best but when more started layering on top of them, and Alex they knew they needed a new strategy “we have to run Carrie!” Reggie yelled his face bloodied some his own and some belongings to the creatures.

“Yeah we just have to get Alex free first” she didn’t hear Reggie answer but she saw him doing all in his power to get free and duck into the pile surrounding Alex. Carrie fought her way out of her pile too and before looking if the boys were with her she ran and she didn’t look back until she couldn’t hear their dreadful voices. when she stopped she found herself near a large oak tree.

“That’s was...... something” she looked around and saw Reggie with Alex standing beside him, looking as pale as the creatures that moments before had been attacking them. 

Both boys were covered in cuts, blood and bites that the creatures no doubt had put on them. Reggie slid down a tree and tried to catch his breath 

Carrie walked over to Alex and put a hand on his shoulder which was enough to drag him out of the trance he had been in, and he doubled over getting sick. Carrie winched and took a couple of steps back.

“What just happened!” He yelled after recovering from the shock 

“You want them to find us?” Reggie whispered eyebrows raised.

“We got attacked! By whatever the hell those things were!” Alex fell to his knees started mumbling to himself 

“This is not real, monsters don’t exist, this is all an evil dream” he kept repeating to himself. 

“It’s too late” a woman voice spoke. 

Reggie jumped up fishing a rock out of his pocket, and Carrie found another stick this one more firm. 

“Stay away from us!” She yelled out to whoever was lurking around them.

Then a woman appeared she looked normal compared to the people who had attacked them earlier but Carrie still didn’t trust her.

“I might be the only one who can help save your friends so try being a bit more friendly” she walked closer to them and Reggie straighten up getting ready to throw the rocks if she tried anything.

“W-what do you mean to save?” Alex spoke up for the first time since the attack, forming a proper sentence. 

“I’ll tell you all but not here, they see and hear everything around this time of year let’s go to my cabin and fix you guys up with some proper equipment,” she said walking away.

Reggie looked at Carrie “do you think she wants us to follow her?” Carrie didn’t get to answer before a devilish scream was heard from where the creatures had attacked them before

“Yup we’re going,” he said grabbing Alex and sprinting after the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group find Luke and chaos break loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy

Flynn's pov

After they split, the three of them had walked in silence. nick seemed kinda out of it and Julie was very concentrated on the task ahead.

“Carrie!!” She yelled now and then while checking behind every tree and inside every house. 

Flynn herself went around on tiptoes with her phone in the air hoping that some form of connections magically would strike.

“Guys you smell that?” it was nick, he was behind them and stood in the opening of a small forest path.

Julie ran over to him and Flynn did too, she nearly gagged when she realised what nick had meant.

It smelled rotten like something had died, and it was mixed with the smell of smoke.

“What is that?” Julies’ face was scrunched in disgust.

“No clue but it’s like the time I found a dead rat in my grandmas’ cabinets,” Nick said. Walking further down the path.

They all continued calling out for their missing friend and looking around the ground for some footprint that could lead them to her.

“Over here” Julie called, she kneeled on the ground in front of an unlit fireplace. 

“What did you find?” Flynn kneeled beside her but immediately had to stand up, to stop herself from getting sick. 

Julie sat with a small cup In her hand, greyish brown liquid running down the side of it, the liquid that had made the whole forest smell like death. 

“It’s warm and so is the ground near the fireplace” Julie stated putting the cup down and standing up. 

“Someones been here and I don’t think it’s Carrie” 

Nick nodded “yeah she couldn’t start a fire for the life of her” 

“But who would drink that stuff? It’s disgusting” Flynn still couldn’t get over the smell.

“Come here quick!” Nick’s voice sounded scared and febrile. 

Julie and Flynn looked at each other before rushing over to nick. What was I front of her made a breath catch in her throat.

Luke was on the ground pale as a corpse and sweaty. Julie sat beside him trying to shake him awake but it didn’t work.

Nick checked the boy over “there’s a pulse!” He exclaimed making Flynn able to breathe properly again.

That’s when Luke’s body started pulsating out of control and the thick brown liquid from before streamed out of his mouth making the scene smell of death and decay. Nick backed away the smell, getting unbearable. 

“What do we do!?” Julie was completely out of herself looking to Flynn for reassurance.

“Why would he even drink that nasty stuff”

“You want a sip?” A smiling woman appeared beside Flynn whispering in her ear, her voice warm and sweet. She Held up a cup to her face with the liquid in but it didn’t smell disgusting it smelled almost welcoming. Flynn found her hand moving on her own grasping after the cup against her own will. 

Julie jumped to action and punched the cup out of her hand “you can’t drink that stuff” 

The woman’s warm smile turned into something else, it was like her youth got sucked out of her turning her into this overly thin large being with empty eye sockets and a mouth filled with rotten teeth she screamed at Julie spitting her in the face and grabbing her wrist throwing her with a great number of strength meters away.

She then turned her back to Flynn smiling with all her rotten teeth and saying in a deep rusty voice “you need to drink child” she threw herself on top of Flynn holding her down while laughing manically and repeating her phrase from before.

That’s until nick sprung to action tackling the woman on top of Flynn, trying to hold her In place for Flynn to run to Julie’s aid.

“Are you okay?” Julie asked her as if it was her, that had just been thrown meters across the forest path.

“I’m fine, what about you?” Julie shrugged reaching for Flynn to help her up.

“We need to get away from here” 

Flynn of course agreed but how the hell was they supposed to outrun this.... thing.

They didn’t need to think any further cause moment later a shot was heard and the creature screamed before falling to the ground lifeless.

“Who’s there!” Julie yelled out holding onto Flynn for dear life.

They could hear the gun reload and various voices getting closer. 

“You sure you got it?” 

“Eh yes my eyes works wonders Alex” 

Alex? It must be the others. Flynn stood up and just as expected there they were Alex, Reggie and Carrie. 

Julie and Flynn ran toward the group hugging them. Before hearing the wincing in pain and pulling away.

Now that they were closer Flynn could get a closer view of the three and what’s she saw wasn’t pleasing.

The three were covered in mud and they’re clothing was torn and covered in blood, but worst was the cuts, bruises and bite marks decorating their skin. 

“What happened to you guys?” Julie asked pulling Reggie down to examine his face.

“We got attacked and there weren’t any big strong men to come save us” Reggie joked gaining a snort and a raised eyebrow from Julie who let go of his face.

“How did you get that,” Flynn asked meaning the gun Reggie had in hand.

“It’s mine” a woman approached from behind the other three.

“This is Delia she’s the only living thing alive here” Alex presented but the woman quickly dismissed the group when she saw Luke.

“Poor stupid boy,” she said running over to his almost lifeless body.

“He’s still alive but the liquid is making him an easy target for the Midnighters” 

“The what?” Reggie asked “you only told us about the soulless” 

Flynn confusion grew as new names were thrown around.

“Okay, what the hell is happening!” Julie finally piped up expressing what she and probably also Nick felt. 

“We’ll fill you in when we get to my cabin we have to safe the boy before he turns into a soulless” 

“A what?” Julie asked looking at the three that had been walking around with her.

“Tallboy carry him” the woman who had been presented as Delia ordered Alex Into action 

Alex complied and picked up Luke and they all started walking toward the woman’s cabin.

Nick's pov

This night had been crazy first the crash then Luke and as if the night couldn’t have gone worse some creepy monster lady attacking them.

at least now the group had mostly reunited only missing Willie which Alex seemed uneasy about, oh and there’s also the fact that Luke had gotten himself poisoned or whatever. No big deal.

They got to the lady’s cabin and Alex placed Luke on her dining table and she immediately went to work on.... something that should be able to save him.

The rest of the people had seated themselves in front of the lady Delia’s lit fireplace to catch their breath and some heat. they all minded their business with Julie still mothering over Reggie and Alex and their cuts, Flynn trying to calm her down and Carrie off to the side watching from afar not fitting into the small group.

Nick walked over and sat beside her “what happened to you guys” he asked her curiosity overtaking him.

Carrie looked up at him her eyes wet from crying.

“These inhuman things jumped us started biting us, scratching us” 

Nick nodded, right now Carrie didn’t seem in a chatty mood which was understandable in the situation they all were in. 

The woman came running in a cup in hand and started chanting words over Luke who was looking worse for wear than when they found him. 

“Short blond, get over here” Nick looked up at her probably looking dumbly confused.

“Yeah you,” she said rolling her eyes.

Nick quickly stood up and ran over to the woman.

“What can help with?” he asked her trying to make himself helpful.

She threw an empty bucket in his hands “hold that close” she said turning back to Luke.

“Tall blond you strong?” This time Alex looked up.

“Maybe what’s up” Alex walked over to the table.

“Hold him up” she ordered him around not leaving room for suggestions.

She then got to work she started forcing this mixture down Luke’s throat

“That’ll do,” she said putting the half-filled cup down.

“So what’s the bucket for-“ nick barely finished his sentence before he found out. 

Luke’s started moving his face turning into a frown and trying to wiggle out of Alex firm grasp. He turned like he was in pain which for all Nick knew he was and then he started gagging and nick realised he was holding a puke bucket. 

Nick had, had many thought about how this trip was gonna go but holding a bucket while Luke Patterson puked in it wasn’t one and it’s definitely weren’t on his bucket list either.

When Luke finished his eyes rolled back and he returned to his sleeping state.

“D-did it works?” Julie had gotten up and now stood beside Luke stroking his hair.

The woman gave him a check over before nodding “yes he’ll be fine” she said smiling at the boy on the table.

“Short blond put the bucket outside” she ordered and nick was honestly not a fan of her.

“Now we’re gonna get you guys smuggled out of town before-“ 

“No” Alex looked dead serious at the woman.

“No?” She asked back kinda shocked that Alex had denied her.

“My boyfriend is somewhere out there I’m not leaving him here” Alex was so self-assured at this moment.

“The long-haired brunette?” The woman asked cleaning up her work station.

“Y-you met?” He asked her and gained a nod.

“I tried to warn them when they got into town they didn’t listen clearly,” she said shooting Luke a dirty glare

“What’s wrong with this town?” It was Flynn who spoke up. 

“Dark rituals, the woman who attacked you was one of the original” 

“Original what?” Julie asked she was still sitting at the table running her hand through Luke’s hair 

“Moonlighters, they’re a form of witches that absorb souls from the living to stay alive” she answered finally letting them in on what was going on.

“Was that what they were doing to Luke?” Julie asked 

“Yeah, the one you met must have been on its way to get him” 

“So you think they have Willie?!” Alex said sounding desperate

“Yeah, it’s ceremony night today so time is short, for all I know he could already be lost” 

“Lost?” Carrie asked “like those things attacking us” 

“Yeah exactly, I call them the soulless they attack living to get theirs” 

“So what? We have to crash a ceremony to retrieve Willie?” Flynn said 

“Yeah but there’s gonna be at least 15 moonlighters and lot more soulless” Delia snorted 

“You guys don’t stand a chance” 

“She’s right, we go there we’re all going to get turned into those things,” Carrie said   
“Our best option is to go with what we got”

Alex looked at Carrie with pure anger ready to jump her when he got the chance 

“We can leave him here Carrie!!” Alex yelled at her, his hands squeezed into fists 

“How would you feel if it was you!?” He continued walking closer to her

“I would understand, I don’t care what you do Mercer I’m not putting my life at risk trying to save him,” she said standing up looking at Alex.

They stood there for a long time just staring at each other waiting for the other to budge.

“You know what? I don’t care what you guys decide I’m going even if I’m going alone” Alex decided, turning away from Carrie with so much hatred in his eyes.

Reggie stood up putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder “I’ll go with you” he said with a true smile on his face.

Julie too nodded “count me in” 

Flynn let out a sigh “what I don’t do for you guys” 

“Nick you coming?” Julie asked him hopeful eyes starring at him

“Okay” he finally decided, they started it together might as well finish it 

“Are you all completely nuts! We barely survived last time, and this time your walking into it!” Carrie said loudly clearly shocked over the reckless behaviour.

A cough was heard from the table and then groaning “where are we?” Luke was leaning on his elbows looking disorientated.

“Luke!” Julie sprinted over hugging the boy.

“Long story bro,” Reggie said laughing.

“Yeah let’s just say Willie is in trouble,” Alex said looking at Delia “got more guns like the one you handed Reggie earlier?” She nodded 

“You bet” she walked into a room returning with a bunch of rifles and handguns. 

“Where are you going?” Luke now sat up staring at them in disbelief.

“To a witch ceremony,” Alex said picking up a rifle.

Luke looked puzzled “what the hell is happening!?!” Luke demanded. And the group quickly filled him in, and afterwards, he looked even more confused.

“And your walking right into it!?” He asked afterwards gaining an amused snort from Carrie who had retreated to her corner.

“For Willie, I will,” Alex said surely.

luke looked over at Julie and turned back with a determined smile.

“I’m with you guys” Luke agreed, picking up a handgun. 

“You all have lost your minds” Carrie continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always comments and kudos are much appreciated, they kinda make my day


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guys go all out to save willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this plan where I'd post it one chapter a day but... that didn't happen. well without further ado here the third and final chapter!

Luke: 

How do you react to your friends telling you, you’re all a cursed village with monsters trying to pull you apart and other monsters trying to steal your soul?   
That’s one of those things you’d never think about until the day it happened and today was that day for Luke.

He couldn’t remember much of the evening the last he remembered was seeing a light while walking with Willie and the driver, the next he wakes up in a strange cabin with the taste of death in his mouth.

And now? He was walking toward what had been described as certain death. Fun. 

“Do we have a plan at least?” Flynn asked Alex who had taken command when it came to the rescue of his boyfriend.

“Go in kill those thing grab Willie get out?” Alex answered back clearly he hadn’t thought the rescue action over.

“Great I love the planning of this” Flynn said being very sarcastic.

“You have a better plan?” Alex asked her but Flynn mumbled something inaudible and retrieved it back to Julie.

“When do we know we’re there?” Reggie asked Alex, walking up beside the tall blond.

“We follow the smell I guess” Alex was right the smell that filled the forest was dreadful and the closer they got the stronger it got.

“There!” Nick pointed to a lit fireplace surrounded by these disgusting human-looking things with no teeth and empty eye sockets and the whole forest was guarded by the grey-skinned, back eyed creature that he learned from the other were called Soulless. 

“So how do we get past them?” Julie asked pulling her handgun out.

“Distraction” Reggie said not sounding to happy about where this was going.

“I fought them off before with a bit of help we can create an unseen route to the fireplace you’ll lose the elements of a surprise though,” Reggie said looking for an answer from Alex

“Yeah I’ll be fending them off with reg” Julie and offered 

“Yeah me too” it was nick.

“Then the rest of us will try to infiltrate the circle” they all nodded and we’re about to jump to action before Reggie stopped them 

“Guys- if this end badly I just want to say I love you all and wouldn’t want to be stuck in a horror movie with anyone else” Reggie joked but Luke could feel it was heartfelt.

“Me neither” Alex agreed and motioned for a group hug which they all complied too. 

“Let’s go”

Reggie:

Here he was moments away from jumping right into a hopeless battle he had no hope of winning. 

Julie stood beside him loading her gun and sending him a reassuring smile 

“You guys ready?” Nick came up beside Reggie a gun In Hand as well 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Reggie said looking at the people beside him knowing this might be the last time he saw them alive or saw anyone. 

“Here goes nothing,” Julie said running into action firing the first shot hitting a creature in the head enraging the rest. They ran at her jumping her and held her down while scratching her skin.

Reggie jumped into action shooting as many of her while Nick stayed at his back making sure no one jumped Reggie from the behind.

Julie crawled her way out after Reggie had shot most of them off her, she joined the boys and they now stood back against her back, clearing out the felt giving Alex and the group signal that it was safe to run through, and so they did.

That’s when it happened a new wave of soulless emerging from the wood their inhuman screams making them easily recognisable. Whatever they were they had no fear as the ran at them tackling them only to be shot seconds later.

“There’s too many!” Julie exclaimed as she was right they were all running low on ammunition. 

“Be creative” Reggie yelled before getting tackled down.

Alex:

Alex was scared he wasn’t gonna admit it but this? This wasn’t real. it was these sorta things parents would make up to make sure they’re kids would keep out of the woods.

But of course not, it’s had to be real and right now he needed to save his boyfriend from these soul-eating creatures.... he sounded crazy.

“How are we doing this Alex?” Luke’s asked him and to be honest Alex had no clue. they’ve gotten past the soulless but these things were different.

“Over there” Fynn whispered and pointed to a bench where Willie laid unconscious and pale just as Luke had been when they’d found him.

“We’ll create another distraction,” Luke said, “ Flynn and I are gonna go In there and hold them back you’ll sneak around and play Prince Charming and save your damsel in distress”.

Alex didn’t like the idea but he didn’t have anything better so he nodded and watched as Luke jumped into action.

“Hey, toothless! eat fire” he said before starting shooting them. Reckless luke had returned.

“Get him” one of them yelled and all 20 of these creatures started hunting Luke who started running backwards still actively shooting them. 

“Over here!” Flynn called from the opposite direction of Luke and Willie waving her arms shooting one In the chest immediately killing it “oops” she said enraging them even more, conflicting them whether to go after her or Luke.

And while this happens Alex soldier crawled along with the bushes over to willies unconscious body going unnoticed.... until.

Something grabbed his ankle starting to drag him back he got turned around and held sternly to the ground. over him stood two of the Midnighters, one of them holding him down, while the other brought a glass of steaming hot ew to his face “drink child” it’s said in a deep demonic voice looking at him with its deep black holes where its eyes we’re supposed to be. 

He tried to reach for the gun but these things were strong and he couldn’t move his arms. 

“Drink!” The creatures commander bringing the cup closer to his face he started twitching but it was no use whatever it was it was much stronger than him. 

That’s when he heard a bang from behind and the creature on top of him made a loud Yelp before falling on top of him lifeless, the other looked up hissing before it too was shot and fell to the ground.

Alex looked around and couldn’t figure out where the shot had been fired for that’s when he saw his saviour dressed in pink.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” Alex said getting up still kinda drained from the fight he just had.

Carrie walked over to him “I weren’t going to either but I hated how things ended between us and didn’t want you dying, thinking I was a major bitch” Carrie admitted 

“I’m glad you here,” Alex said pulling her into a hug.

“Let’s just get Willie and get the fuck outta here,” Alex said and Carrie nodded. 

“I’ll go help Julie, Reggie and nick,” Carrie said before running toward where Reggie seemed to be struggling.

Julie: 

Reggie was down and Julie couldn’t help.... she felt hopeless as she watched her friend getting beaten up on the ground while Nick was fighting in the distance getting his fair share of hits.

There were just too many, and anytime they thought they had it under control, more came.

But suddenly a new player entered the game. 

The soulless that had been beating Reggie was suddenly dead to both Julie and Reggie’s surprise. They looked up and Carrie was already deep in a fight with at least 5 of the soulless. 

“Carrie? I thought-“ 

“Of course you did Molina” she yelled still fighting hand to hand with the creature holding her down 

“I’m glad you here” 

“Course you are” 

————————————————————————

Flynn:

Flynn was exhausted and these things were much stronger and capable of holding up a fight than she and Luke were. Speaking of Luke he had run out of ammunition and were now just running hoping not to get caught, occasionally finding things to throw,

Flynn tried hard to help him but right now it’s seemed like an impossible task to keep both her and Luke standing

Flynn has counted and there was 17 of them against Luke and her. Fair fight? Not so much.

She and Luke had managed to kill off 6 of them which if she had to say was very impressive but sadly not enough. 

Suddenly she heard a scream and Luke was down a creature sitting on his chest running it’s long nails over his chest leaving deep cuts cutting through his thin t-shirt.

Flynn forgot herself and started shooting until she was tackled down by a creature, it laughed maniacally in her face and licked her cheek allowing Flynn to smell its awful breath.

A shot was fired and Alex stood beside Willie now joining in the fight, Flynn threw the moonlighter of her and started to shoot the thing on top of luke careful not to shoot him.

after Flynn finally killed the thing luke got up. his clothes were shredded and bloodied with long gashes down his midsection that probably meant he wasn’t gonna be able to keep up with these things anymore.

Flynn ran over to him occasionally dodging a Midnighter that was after her and slung on of his arms over her shoulder since he didn’t look particularly stable.

Alex did the same with willie and sent Flynn a look that meant for her to run. 

they both knew they didn’t stand a chance with two of their friends partly down so they started running toward the forest where the fighting still was very much going on.  
nick

they run out of ammunition almost 10 minutes ago and now they had to use makeshifts weapons which mostly consisted of rocks. sharp rock.

things had gone smooth and steady until the 4th wave of soulless came knocking Julie and Carrie down.

Reggie and Nick had shot each other a worried glance before Reggie had taken action and ducked into the pile of limbs with a rock in hand punching his way through. 

nick stood anxiously to the side not knowing whether to jump in or to run for help

luckily he didn’t need to decide cause running at them came Alex and Flynn with luke stumbling along and even more luckily Alex had a loaded gun he threw at nick who started shooting his way in pulling his friends out when they came into view.

“you guys okay,” Nick asked still shotting trying to clear the wave 

the three all tried to catch their breath while checking themselves over and nodding.

“good cause I’m running low and maybe if we run now we stand a chance,” he said and the others started to get ready to make a run for it.

“ yeah and the Midnighters are also not out biggest fans and are getting closer per minute” alec chipped in making the situation worse 

nick counted to 3 and then stopped shooting starting to run having both the Midnighters and soulless screaming at them.

————————————————————————

Carrie:

when they got to Delia’s they laid Willie in the same spot as the put Luke and Delia saved Willie, the small group finally caught their breaths and tended their wounds. which probably needed medical inspection later.

Willie woke up in a daze like Luke and they filled him in, he stayed quiet in Alex’s arms.

“Now are you guys ready to get out of this hell hole?” Delia asked cleaning up after waking Willie.

“Delia, why are you here?” Julie asked the question they’d all been thinking but haven’t dared to ask.

The older woman seems reluctant but answered anyway “I can’t leave”

“Why not?” 

“I’m working on a way to turn the soulless back” 

“Why?”

“I came here with my sister years back just stupid travellers like yourself I saw her get turned and got away before the got to me, I can’t leave her here ” 

no one dares to speak the just looked down feeling sorry for this old (strict) woman.

“But we can’t go out there again, they’re still gonna be out there and they’re probably not happy that we interrupted their meal,” Luke said being the first to speak after what Delia just said.

“you think you’re the first group of travellers who I’ve helped out? I’ve built a tunnel out that only leads into my cabin ” Delia said opening up a door in the floor “follow it and you’ll be outta town in a couple of minutes”

The group looked at each other and one after one walked down the ladder to the small route 

willie

they all walked in silence willie couldn’t blame them they all looked like they been through hell and back. while he just been unconscious and helpless somewhere.

he looked at Alex who was squeezing his hand like he never got to touch it again which it had probably felt like for the anxious blond the whole night 

“you okay babe?” willie finally asked his boyfriend who he could tell is were gonna breakdown or get sick 

“yeah i-i’m good,” Alex said pushing willie away 

“no your not,” willie told him knowing Alex better than he knew himself 

Alex stopped and slid down the wall of the tunnel the others walking ahead of them   
Alex started sobbing out of control and willie slid down beside him holding him close and whispering sweet nothings in his ear

“i-i dint know if you were alive or not and I’ve never been more scared,” he said continuing to sob 

“I’m fine Alex we all are okay?” willie reassured him and Alex dried the tears off

“you guys coming or…” luke called, they all stopped and waited for the two.

Alex nodded and willie helped him up

“Yeah, let’s go home”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading plz leave kudos and comments they kinda make my day :))

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> -Em


End file.
